Our Own Young Justice
by RadicalKevin123
Summary: short dribbles of me and my friends forming our own little young justice. I could do much better and actually do stories but for right now, this is what i felt like doing. Its nothing special, just figured i'd upload it so it wouldn't sit on my desktop for the rest of my life.


THE FIVE FOUNDING MEMBERS:

BAILEY ORR'S STORY:

She watched the news whenever she could. Whenever she was alone, which was actually quite often, considering she had two sisters, she would turn on the small TV in her room to the broadcasting channel in Gothem City, where she could listen to the heroics done by her favorite dynamic duo, Batman and Robin. Of course, it was the Boy Wonder to always catch her attention. She wanted to be just like him. To be unafraid to risk her life for a city she cared for, and to save every innocent victim she could. The raven haired boy gave her hope, and she was grateful for it.

Eventually, the young girl started to fight crime in her town as well, trying hard to be just like Robin himself. Being alone as much as she was had its perks; she learned how to be quiet, to hide in the shadows, and soon enough, how to fight from watching videos on self defense. As she became more known in her own city of CederPark, people started to give her a name. She was called Shade, for her talent of disappearing within the darkness. She liked it, and she was glad that she could do something to fight back against crime, instead of sitting in her room watching others on the news like she did before. It wasn't until she was fourteen that she found out about the Young Justice team, a group of the well-known sidekicks that fought together, including her Boy Wonder, that she had a brilliant idea of her own, and set out to find the other young heroes she had heard about.

KEVIN DEAN'S STORY:

She was always an overachiever. it didn't matter what she did, it had to be perfect, and better than everyone else's. School work, projects, skills, movies she liked to film, anything. And of course, this was an easy task for her, for she had a special gift that could help her with being the best she could be. She had discovered her power when she was eight, and had kept it a secret from everyone she knew. Even her parents, and she always told them everything. The power allowed her to mimic things, it didn't matter what it was. If she saw someone flying, she could fly. If she saw a scientist working an experiment, she suddenly would know exactly how to carry it out, math work and all. Of course, the talent would ware out after an hour or so, but it allowed her to do the impossible, every time she used it.

Usually she had only applied it for school work and her own guilty pleasures, but something changed when she saw a news report of the Flash and his sidekick, a cute boy about her age with fire red air, after they had defeated a criminal. The people around them were cheering and hollering for them, and both heroes were smiling, but there was something different about the glint in their eyes. They weren't doing the hero gig for the fans or fame, they were doing it to help the world, and nothing else. Using their powers for good, not like she had been, just for fun. Something clicked inside of her, and from that point on, she knew what she was supposed to do. Eventually, she took on the name MockingBird, and when a young blonde about her age came to her hometown of Austin with a great idea, the girl couldn't refuse.

JOANNE CIMAROSTI'S STORY:

She was the typical strong headed girl in her school, always sticking up for her side of stories, too stubborn to let boys get in her way, and always trying out for any sport she could handle. So it wasn't exactly a big surprise when she had first discovered her…ability. Sure, she had heard of people being able to produce outrageous amounts of strength when they were in danger with adrenaline they had, but for her, it was different. It was as if the adrenaline never turned off. She was able to lift cars and busses without breaking a sweat, and even push her stamina to farther levels. She hadn't felt or even looked any…stronger than before, but she could sure do things she could never do. Of course, she didn't broadcast this skill, and tried to continue on with her daily life, but she couldn't help but thinking if there was some kind of purpose she had for possessing this gift.

She never really payed attention to TV or newspapers, but when she caught a glance at her local paper to find a picture of a girl in a black cape holding down a man with the headline of: MOCKINGBIRD, A NEW HEROINE? she smiled in realization. So there was something she could do after all with her powers, and she almost slapped herself for not thinking of it earlier. She was never the hero type, but that could change, right? She decided to take on a simple name, and stop crime herself, in the outskirts of the city, where MockingBird never really was. With her new name of Ace and increasing publicity, she wasn't that surprised either when her fellow city heroine came to her with an interesting proposal, along with another girl, by the name of Shade.

CASEY REARDON'S STORY:

Ever since she had found out about her power, she couldn't help but think if she would be a better villain than any hero. All that time, she thought that little tug at her brain was normal, just something she felt when someone liked her or did something she wanted. She thought it was just a special tick to inform herself that the person wanted to be kind, wanted to hang out, wanted to date, but when she finally figured out that her true 'gift' was mind control, she could barely stand to talk to anyone anymore. She didn't know what had been real and what she had just made them do, and it killed her inside. She tried to have control of it, and eventually, she did. She started to make friends, date, and live normally, without the use of her powerful skill, and she was beyond thankful for this. She thought she had either perfect control over it or that the power itself had faded away.

It hadn't been until one night at the park by her house that she figured out she had been wrong. A boy wanted to kiss her, and she had refused. He tried to grab her, but she pulled away. Then, she felt that familiar tug in her head, and suddenly the boy stopped, apologized, and turned to walk away. It was then that she realized that yes, she had this mysterious power that was very dangerous, but she could make something useful out of it instead of hiding it away from herself. She then created her alter ego, Ms. Mystery (the name fit) and started a little crime fighting business herself. She had just started to be known in her town of Round Rock, just started to get complete control of her skill, when three girls had offered her a deal that she couldn't bare to pass up.

DESSA GILBERT'S STORY:

She had always been a smooth sailing kind of girl. Real down-to-earth, go-with-the-flow kind of vibe. Never been interested about heroes like everyone else at her school seemed to be, not even in the ones in her own town of Austin. Sure she had heard of a group forming here similar to the one up north, the Young Justice team, was it? She wasn't a big follower of that kind of stuff though, even if they were right here, ready to fight off crime all around her. Even when the group had came to her to ask to join them. Yes, she had a special "gift" of her own, and sure, sometimes she would stop crime if she herself were in danger with the telekinesis power that she possessed. But her, a superhero? No way. She would rather be listening to her music in her room, drawing, reading, or looking up pictures of her favorite artists.

It wasn't until four weeks later that she finally excepted the offer the others had given her, when she had saved a young girl from a man with a gun, ready to shoot. She had used her powers to knock the man's weapon away, then smacked him un conscience with the gun itself. Seeing the look the girl had given her when she was thanking her savior made her feel good. She had saved a life, and she could do it again, if she wanted to. She hated to admit it, but doing this felt…right. It felt like something she was meant to do. It didn't matter if she didn't feel like a superhero, she was, and she saw that now. It was then when she went back to the group, telling them that she excepted, and shortly after took the name of Hypnosis, finally putting her powers to greater use.


End file.
